Twist of Hate
by Ififall
Summary: Big Brother fanfiction. Deana's gutted about missing out on a letter from home, so Conor comforts her the only way he knows how to.


He'd be a robot if he said he didn't feel bad. Usually he never gave a shit. The first night she'd stabbed him in the back, made him feel like a unwanted prick in front of everyone and he'd never forgiven her. Conor had always been a ladies man constantly called the fittest bloke in Derry, he could have new piece of skirt with a click of his fingers. Girls weren't crawling all over him in the house because he had a gorgeous girlfriend and they respected that, but he felt that Deana didn't respect him at all.

Conor had tried with her, he really did. Encouraging her in the tasks along with everyone else, being as friendly as he could be, but she always looks down on him like he was a turd that wouldn't flush. When she made it clear she didn't want or need his company, Conor did the same. He found that it wasn't just him that had problems with her. Deana could never be arsed to do anything, she wasn't any fun or flirty or had any type of personality.

The only time she showed it any spark was when she was pissed off. Sometimes alone in bed with the lights off, Conor's mind would go back to sitting next to Deana on the bed with Sara, talking to Deana about how she'd made her choice on the first night. Dressed in a blue top and grey jogging bottoms her hair was pulled up with a hairclip and she'd dabbed dots of cream on her cheeks. Conor had liked her then, she was adorable, she still was... but the battle lines were drawn.

They'd joined seperate groups and he'd heard the rumors. Deana couldn't stop bitching about him behind his back, trying to play the blame game, rallying up her soldiers to join forces and get him out. Lydia in the past, Luke S, Ashleigh, Sara, Shiv, Becky Caroline, Scott and Aaron all knew what she was playing at. Knowing they all understood made him feel safe...until the trick food task. All Deana had to do was eat fucking made-for-humans spam, and she couldn't be arsed. Conor chuckled inside when she told Arron to fuck off, but his friend was right, all that gagging was just an act.

Arron ate Gentlemen relish paste, Scott ate dodgy mince beans and squid, Becky was choking over horrid tofu. Luke S ate dog food, Adam drank cow piss, while Conor chowed down a duck egg covered in chocolate that was a hundred years old. It tasted so disgusting he seriously thought maggots would be crawling out of his arse the next time he went to the toilet. Conor wss the first to admit he got a bit carried away, after, he was angry because Deana had been so prudish, but Ash asked a question and he answered it. He couldn't believe it when he got called to the diary room and handed a warning. Arron was the one that called Deana a "dick" and said she was acting in front of the whole house and Big Brother didn't call Arron in.

The Boys VS Girls eviction came up. He couldn't believe he'd been nominated. He stayed loyal to friends and ignored his enemies, there was nothing else he could have done. Conor was sure that Deana and Becky didn't have a chance in hell. He was sure the public could see what himself and Arron saw. Becky was fake drama queen, an overweight, over-the-top supersized princess who thought the sun shined out of her own arse. Deana was out to get him from the start, she'd made it so obvious to the public, they weren't stupid.

But yet again Deana wasn't only saved, she had the highest number of votes. Conor had to hand it to her, she was playing a blinder. Conor's heart sunk to his feet, when he and one of his closest friends in the house were in the bottom two. When he heard Arron's name get called he wanted Big Brother to tell them it was a false alarm, one of their nastiest pranks, but Arron walked out the door leaving Conor one man short. He could feel the walls closing in on him, his throat spasming, taking his oxygen away, why was _she_ getting all the power?

He had to get people on his side. He laid it all out on table literally facing Becky and Scott together. Sitting across from them he apologised and told them that whatever problems they had with him, they had to tell him so they could sort it out. Becky in her round-about way told him that she'd be upfront and her little lapdog Scott nodded. Conor decided he'd have to see it to believe it. That was one of the reasons Conor wasn't complaining about the Spaghetti Western theme.

He had to admit the face to face nominations were a stroke of genius. All dressed in Cowboy gear, sitting in a semi circle, like a friendly campfire. It was all arranged, Conor knew who was voting for who and why. He was always going to vote for Deana. She was the obvious choice and as the days went on he'd dream about her eviction night, almost getting a hard-on just thinking about the boos Deana would get. But she'd already been saved by the public in the past. Becky had told him about Lauren's bitching to Big Brother behind their backs, so Lauren's fate was sealed.

Conor never had a problem with Luke A, his story, or who he was, but everyone, even his mates knew he was the one of the bitchest guys in the house. Conor didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. His friendship with Lauren, the whispering, the secrets his half-arsed attempts to do the tasks and his attitude towards some of them put them on edge and he got nominated as well. But nothing was going to stop Conor from trying to make Deana the main focus.

He knew Becky was a sneaky whale of a bitch and Caroline had a mouth on her, but at least they were batting for the right team. When Conor looked at Deana each morning all he saw was the target sign on her back, until she lost out on the chance to get the letter from home. Conor couldn't help staring at her that night. Not just because of her beauty, but letter by letter the hope was draining out of her. It was so wrong, all of the gang being an audience to watch someone be let down like that by Big Brother. Ashleigh should have taped her dirty mouth shut.

Conor could feel the tears welling up and wiped them away before anyone could see. He got up to see Deana walking to the bathroom. He knew she was gonna cry her eyes out. This was his only chance. He walked quickly to the bathroom and waited a few seconds before knocking on the door. "I'm in here" She said. "Yeah I know...can I come in?" Conor asked. Conor waited a while before the door opened a creak and Deana let him in. He slid in through the door, almost slipping on the toilet paper on the floor.

"I know you feel like shit" Conor told her leaning against the wall.

"It's OK. Luke A got his, and I know how much Adam missed his family" Deana said quietly.

"All I'm saying is...you needed that letter, we all did and if Ash had kept her mouth shut, you wouldn't be using up all the loo roll and Ash wouldn't be feeling like shit"

"It's done now" Deana said wiping her face.

"If I could trade...I would" Conor said, meaning it. "Yeah right" Deana scoffed dabbing at her eyes. She turned and stared at him and for a few seconds he didn't know what to think. "Do my eyes look puffy?" She asked. Conor shook his head. "Deana to be honest, you've always looked as fit as fuck" Deana burst out laughing and Conor put his fingers to his lips and pointed to the door. "Have I cheered you up?" Conor asked. "Yeah...a bit" Deana said. "Good" Conor said as he leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. Her lips were moist from her tears and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't run his hand through her long dark hair.

"See ya then" Conor mumbled as he left the bathroom of innocence and went back to the typical bitchy but safe coven of Caroline, Scott, Becky, Sara and Luke S.


End file.
